we (LIP sequel)
by Johntenny
Summary: johnten. smrookies era. nct. johnny seo x ten. rated m buat jaga2. HARAP BACA LIP SEBELUM BACA SEQUELNYA


Chapter 1Ji Family (LIP's Sequel)

Ji Family!

Cast : JOHNNY SEO X TEN

JOHNTEN IS MAIN PAIR!

Genre : Romance, M-Preg, Family, Drama, Entertain!AU

Johntenny present!

.

.

.

.

THIS IS JOHNTEN STORY!

Namja bertubuh bongsor itu menatap blank pada ruangan yang hampir serba hitam putih di sekelilingnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan mengusap wajah sebelum melihat ke samping dan tak mendapati kekasih mungilnya di sana.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka karena tak bisa melihat wajah manis sang kekasih yang biasa menyambutnya saat ia baru bangun tidur.

Ia pun memilih bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dan lengkap dengan pakaiannya, namja berkebangsaan Amerika itu keluar dari kamar.

"Jaehyun." Ia memanggil namja yang juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, dan orang itu Jaehyun. Dan Jaehyun sepertinya tidak sendirian, terbukti dengan seorang bayi manis di gendongannya.

"Johnny hyung, morning."

"Morning too, Jae and Davy." Johnny menghampiri pasangan ayah-anak itu. Ia tersenyum pada keduanya. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah rapi Jae." Kata Johnny melihat penampilan Jaehyun.

"Ya, habis sarapan aku dan Doyoung hyung kan harus mengisi jadwal lagi." Jawab Jaehyun. Kini keduanya sudah di dapur yang ternyata sudah diisi oleh Doyoung dan Ten.

Johnny tersenyum lebar mendapati kekasih cantiknya ada di sana, sepertinya ia sangat sibuk memeriksa isi kulkas sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Dengan senyum melebar, ia sengaja berdiri di depan tubuh Ten yang membelakanginya. Dan saat namja manis itu berbalik, ia memekik terkejut.

"Ya! Johnny hyung kau mengagetkanku!"

Johnny tertawa renyah dan di balas dengusan oleh yang lebih kecil, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Johnny kini mengekori Ten yang berjalan ke meja panjang dapur itu. ia dapat melihat tangan lentik kekasihnya mulai mengolah bahan makanan itu dengan telaten.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Kau terlihat sangat nyenyak, apalagi kau kemarin latihan hingga pulang jam tiga pagi sendirian." Jawab Ten tanpa melepas fokusnya dari olahannya.

Johnny mengangguk mengerti, dia senang kekasihnya begitu perhatian. Kemarin memang iya, dia latihan begitu keras bahkan sampai jam 3 malam baru sampai mansion. Menurutnya gerakan dancenya masih kurang bagus.

Namja tinggi itu mengurung tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih kecil darinya di dalam dekapannya. "Johnny hyung, aku sedang mengiris bawang, jangan memelukku." Kata Ten. "Aku memeluk perutmu Ten bukan tanganmu, jadi lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu." Jawab Johnny enteng.

Ten mencebik, bagaimana bisa ia berkonsentrasi jika sekarang jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia merasa sangat gugup, di tambah lagi ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena perlakuan kekasih bongsornya itu.

"Youngho, kau tidak kasihan dengan Ten. Dia sudah seperti kepiting rebus tuh." Taeyong tiba-tiba datang bersama bayi dalam gendongannya –David- dan menatap keduanya dengan senyum maklum.

Johnny langsung memeriksa wajah Ten, dan benar saja. Ia tersenyum dan langsung menyerang bibir Ten dengan kecupan lembut. Sontak yang di perlakukan seperti itu, sangat terkejut.

Dan, Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan Doyoung mendapat tontonan gratis di pagi hari itu.

"My morning kiss, babe." Johnny memberikan Ten _wink_ terbaiknya. "Hyung, lebih baik kau bangunkan Yuta hyung dan Hansol hyung sana." Usir Ten dengan wajah memerah.

"Haish, kau menodai mata baby's kami." Komen Jaehyun sambil menatap kedua bayinya dengan miris.

"Ya! Seo Youngho! Kka palliwa." Doyoung ikut mengusir Johnny yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu pekerjaan memasaknya bersama Ten.

"Iya! Iya! Nyonya Moon!" Johnny akhirnya beranjak pergi ke kamar Hansol dan Yuta setelah di usir Doyoung. Ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju lantai atas dan menuju sepasang pintu dekat tangga.

Dan dasar memang dia itu ceroboh, dia tidak mengetuk pintu atau memencet bel yang tertera di sana. Johnny baru saja akan membuka suara, namun suaranya kini menghilang entah kemana.

Johnny namja dan sudah dewasa, tentu saja. Dan dia bisa saja terpancing dengan hal-hal kecil yang berbau seksual.

Di sana, seorang Nakamoto Yuta baru saja membuka jubah mandinya hingga tubuh yang ia akui mulus –walau tubuh kekasihnya yang ia yakini(kan Johnny belum pernah liat Ten naked/eh/*kesianbangjohn) juga tak kalah mulus- terekspos begitu saja. Johnny menelan ludah susah payah.

Tak mau berdosa, karena jelas Yuta sudah menjadi istri seorang Ji Hansol dan ia masih memiliki kekasih yaitu, Ten, maka ia memilih untuk pergi dengan menutup asal pintu tersebut.

Walau sebenarnya ia juga menikmati karya Tuhan itu sih, tapi tetap saja ia tak mau dosa. Beruntung juga saat itu tidak ada Hansol, kalau ada habis lah dia. "Haish, dasar Johnny pabbo." Rutuknya pada kecerobohannya itu.

Johnny langsung berlari kembali ke ruang makan –yang sekaligus dapur itu- dan melupakan perintah Ten tadi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Tak memperdulikan empat pasang mata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Johnny kau baik?" tanya Taeyong. Johnny yang berusaha mengontrol wajahnya kini sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taeyong. "A-aku baik." Ugh, ia kembali merutuki kegugupannya itu.

"Wajahmu merah hyung." Komen Jaehyun.

Johnny tak membalas komen Jaehyun dan hanya menunduk.

"Yuta hyung dan Hansol hyung mana?"

"Me-mereka sebentar lagi juga turun." Jawabnya asal.

"Kenapa kau jadi gugup seperti ini, ada apa?" Ten memincing curiga melihat sikap Johnny. Johnny tak menjawab dan hanya meminum air mineral di dekatnya.

"Good Morning, hyungdeul." Suara Mark dan diikuti beberapa langkah kaki lainnya terdengar di ruang makan itu.

"Good Morning, minideul." Jawab hyungline. Minirookies mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kalian habis jogging ya?" Taeyong membasa-basi. "Ne, hyung. Kami bangun dari jam lima, loh." Jawab Jaemin bangga.

"Ciee yang biasa kesiangan." Celetuk Donghyuck. "Aku tidak seperti itu." Jaemin mencebik dan Donghyuck hanya terkekeh.

"Loh, Johnny hyung kenapa? Tumben diem, biasanya bekoar kayak betina minta di kawinin."

Terkutuklah Lee Donghyuck dengan mulut tanpa filternya. Johnny merutuk dalam hati, kalau bukan karena kejadian tadi ia pasti sudah membunuh anak itu.

Mereka tertawa mendengar penuturan Donghyuck yang seperti spontan itu. Sedangkan si pelaku hanya bisa tertawa garing karena mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sang korban. Habis memang iya sih, Johnny hyugnya itu tumben sekali diam.

"Tidak beda jauh lah dari kekasihnya."

"Lee Jeno!"

Ten dengan pendengaran tajamnya mendengar penuturan Jeno. Ia melotot pada namja bermata bulan sabit itu, sementara sang pelaku hanya terkekeh, karena menurutnya Ten melotot itu tidak seram dan malah jadi lucu.

Ia memutar matanya malas dan kembali berkutat pada masakannya. Sampai ia mendengar suara Yuta yang menyapa mereka.

"Pagi semua!"

"Pagi Danny, Yuta hyung." Jawab member lain.

Johnny merasa semakin gugup dengan kedatangan Yuta. Dan ia hanya bisa melirik istri Ji Hansol itu dengan ekor matanya. Dan dengan lancangnya, otaknya malah memutar kembali bayangan tubuh belakang Yuta tanpa busana tadi.

Johnny mengumpat dalam hati karena kelancangan pikirannya mengenai Yuta. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa menunduk di tempat duduknya.

Ia bisa merasakan kursi di sampingnya terseret dan diisi oleh seseorang. "Johnny hyung, kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Johnny hampir terkesiap mendengar suara Yuta di sebelahnya. Ia –dengan terpaksa- menatap Yuta dan menggeleng lalu kembali menunduk karena tak berani menatap Yuta lebih lama.

Ia juga tak mungkin kan menjawab pertanyaan Yuta dengan gamblang seperti _'Aku tak sengaja melihat tubuh polosmu, Yuta.'_ Yang ada dia habis oleh semua orang disini. Terlebih Ten, kekasihnya itu pasti akan menyiksanya (mendiamkan dan disuruh menjauh) selama sebulan penuh. Oh tidak, ia tidak bisa di perlakukan seperti oleh Ten T_T

Tak lama Hansol dan Taeil datang menghampiri mereka. Johnny hanya diam membiarkan semua orang mengobrol di sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya Doyoung dan Ten sudah selesai dengan masakan mereka, nasi goreng kimchi.

"Nasi goreng kimchi sudah jadi."

Johnny diikuti Taeil sama-sama membantu pasangan masing-masing yang terlihat agak keberatan membawa dua nampan berisi nasi goreng itu.

"Maaf, aku dan Jaehyun tidak bisa membantu, jadi kita hanya bisa sarapan nasi goreng saja." Ucap Taeyong dengan raut wajah tak enak. "Gwaenchana, Taeyong-ah. Kami mengerti kok. David dan Davy membutuhkanmu." Jawab Ten dan namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Johnny yang tak terisi.

Ten memang sengaja bangun lebih pagi bersama Doyoung untuk memasak sarapan. Ia mengerti dengan keadaan Taeyong yang tengah repot dengan bayi kembarnya bersama Jaehyun. Dan karena itu, dia yang tak punya kesibukan apapun lebih baik menggantikan posisi Taeyong sementara. Ya, walau pun masakannya tidak selezat milik Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Setelah Taeil memimpin doa, mereka pun memulai sarapan. Ten sempat melirik ke arah para member dan saat ia melihat banyak dari mereka yang makan dengan lahap, ia tersenyum lega. Rasanya tidak sia-sia bangun pagi dan capek masak, pada akhirnya mereka tidak protes terhadap rasanya.

Selesai makan, Doyoung dan Jaehyun berangkat ke acara mereka pagi ini. Hansol dan Yuta juga pergi ke gedung SM lebih dulu bersama Daniel dan Jisung yang merengek ikut. Minirookies juga sedang bersiap-siap di kamar mereka sebelum menyusul ke gedung SM.

"Ten, Johnny, bisa aku menitip David dan Davy pada kalian sebentar? Aku mau mencuci piring." Kata Taeyong pada Ten dan Johnny yang kini sibuk membersihkan dapur dan meja makan.

"Tidak perlu, Tae. Biar aku saja yang mencuci piring." Jawab Johnny pada Taeyong. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan Taeyong kerja untuk saat ini.

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak mau terus menyusahkan kalian."

Johnny yang melihat Taeyong mulai merengek menghela nafas, ia menatap Ten meminta pendapat. Tapi Ten membalas tatapannya juga sama tak mengertinya.

"Teman-teman, aku hanya akan membantu kalian mencuci piring dan itu tentu tidak akan membuatku kelelahan."

Mendengar itu Johnny hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mendatangi Taeyong dan kedua anaknya yang duduk di seberang meja makan setelah membersihkan meja itu. "Baiklah, cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Johnny mengambil David dari gendongan Taeyong dan meletakkannya di kereta dorong yang memang sudah di rancang khusus untuk dua bayi, dan Davy sudah di letakkan di sana juga.

Ten yang telah selesai dengan dapur, memilih menghampiri Johnny yang kini sibuk dengan kedua bayi kembar itu.

"Hyung, ayo ke atas. Kita ajak David dan Davy ke kamar aja." Ajak Ten.

"Tae, kalau kau mencari anakmu, mereka ada di kamar kami ok." Kata Johnny. Taeyong hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman sambil mencuci piring.

Johnny dan Ten memasuki kamar mereka dengan si kembar Jung. "Johnny hyung, aku mandi dulu ok."

"Hm, aku tunggu." Jawab Johnny. Sementara Ten mandi, ia bermain dengan Jung twins di ranjangnya. Ia mengangkat David yang masih tersadar ke atas ranjangnya, sementara Davy ia biarkan tertidur di kereta.

Ia memperhatikan bayi berumur empat bulan itu dengan seksama, senyum lirih terpahat di bibir kucingnya. Melihat bagaimana bayi itu asik memandangi kedua tangannya yang di selimuti sarung tangan dengan raut wajah penasaran membuatnya terkekeh lucu.

Ia berbaring menyamping terus mengawasi David yang tengah asik bermain dengan kedua tangannya. Hatinya menghangat melihatnya, ia tersenyum membayangkan jika David adalah putra kandungnya bersama kekasihnya, Ten.

Pasti rasanya bahagia...ia juga ingin merasakan hal itu. Sama seperti apa yang di rasakan Taeil, Hansol, dan Jaehyun. Mengingat Jaehyun, ngomong-ngomong anak itu bahkan lebih muda dua tahun darinya dan sekarang ia malah sudah mempunyai dua orang anak sekaligus.

Larut dalam pikirannya, ia tak menyadari Ten yang sudah berpakaian rapi juga tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Tapi satu arti yang lebih mendominasi adalah rasa bersalah.

Ten, sebagai kekasih tentu tahu apa yang Johnny inginkan walau namja itu memendamnya. Ia tahu Johnny ingin seperti para seme lainnya, ia tahu Johnny bahkan iri sekali. Tapi ia dengan sikap egoisnya justru berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Dan sekarang, saat ia melihat bagaimana Johnny memandang David, ia hanya bisa menutup matanya atau berpura-pura tidak lihat. Melihat Johnny begitu bahagia di samping David yang justru membuat perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

"Ten, Johnny."

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Taeyong berada. "Aku ingin mengambil David dan Davy, terimakasih sudah menjaga mereka." Kata Taeyong sambil menghampiri keempat anak manusia disana.

Johnny membiarkan Taeyong kembali mengambil alih David dengan senyum sedikit tak relanya. "Sama-sama, Tae." Kata Ten dan Johnny.

Taeyong keluar dari kamar mereka dengan membawa kedua anaknya. Sekarang tinggal dan Johnny berdua.

Johnny menatap Ten yang hanya memandang kosong dirinya. Ia mengernyit, kekasihnya ini kenapa?

"Ten, kau kenapa?"

Yang di panggil segera tersadar, manik kelamnya kini bertubrukan lagi dengan onyx coklat yang memandangnya hangat. Ten tidak menajawab, namun kini ia menggantikan posisi David dan memeluk tubuh besar sang kekasih dalam diam.

Johnny yang menerima perlakuan tak biasa dari Ten kini hanya terdiam sambil membalas pelukannya. "Kau kenapa, hm? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Johnny memang paling mengerti dirinya, dan ia tahu itu. johnny sudah terlalu hafal dengan segala gerak-geriknya dalam setiap suasana hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Percayalah..."

Johnny menghela nafas saat Ten lebih memilih untuk memendamnya dari pada mempercayainya untuk bercerita sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau sudah siap kau harus cerita, ok?"

Ten mengangguk pasrah. Ia pun bangkit dari dekapan Johnny. "Hyung, ayo berangkat."

Johnny mengangguk dan ikut bangkit bersama Ten. Mereka keluar kamar dan berjalan ke ruang bawah.

"Minirookies, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Johnny pada Mark _CS_ yang masih asik mengerubuni Taeyong, Taeil dan bayi-bayi mungil mereka.

"Ya, kami sudah siap hyung." Jawab Mark.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat. Bye Taeil hyung, Taeyong, David, Davy, and Hyoje." Ten melambaikan tangannya.

Taeyong dan Taeil tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Ten. Minirookies mengikuti langkah kedua kakak mereka menuju garasi mobil.

Johnny menjalankan mobil setelah semua dari mereka masuk. "Jisung mana?" Tanyanya baru menyadari kalau minirookies hanya berempat.

"Sama Hansol hyung dan Yuta hyung, jalan duluan." Jawab Jeno.

Johnny mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya.

"Ten hyung, ada permen gak?" Tanya Donghyuck pada Ten. Ten menoleh ke belakang sekilas sebelum ia mencari permen di tasnya.

"Tidak ada, Hyuck." Jawab Ten. Donghyuck mendesah kecewa.

"Coba cari di dashboard, mungkin ada." Sahut Johnny.

Ten mengikuti saran Johnny. Dan benar, ternyata di dashboard memang ada.

"Ada, tapi rasa mint." Jawab Ten sambil menyodorkan satu permen yang ia temukan di dashboard sebagai sempel.

"Mau dong." Jawab Donghyuck sambil merampas permen dari Ten.

"Mau juga dong." Mini yang lain ikut latah. "Nih." Akhirnya Ten merauk permen yang lumayan banyak itu untuk minirookies dan ia sendiri akhirnya ikut makan.

"Aku juga mau, Ten." Kata Johnny menoleh sekilas pada Ten.

Ten memberikan satu permen pada Johnny.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk menyetir?"

Ia menghela nafas begitu tahu maksud Johnny. Dengan malas ia membuka bungkus permen itu, tanpa melihat Johnny yang menyeringai. Lalu menyodorkannya di depan bibir seksi Johnny.

"So sweet~"

"Modus."

Koor minirookies, ya tahu lah siapa yang nyeletuk terakhir.

Ten sendiri langsung blushing mendengar celetukan Jaemin dan Donghyuck. Sedangkan Johnny memutar matanya malas mendengar celetukan Mark dan Jeno.

Dengan jahil Johnny melahap permen dari Ten sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. Hingga ia menghisap sedikit jari-jari Ten.

Wajah Ten semakin memerah dengan perlakuan Johnny. Ia memukul bahu lebar itu dengan sebal.

"Hahaha..." Johnny tertawa melihat wajah Ten.

* * *

Mereka sampai di gedung SM dan langsung menuju ruang latihan.

"Annyeong- eh Jisung hanya berdua dengan Danny?" Tanya Ten saat memasuki ruang latihan.

"Hyungdeul!" Girang Jisung. "Ne, aku hanya sama Daniel.."

"Yuta dan Hansol hyung mana?" Tanya Johnny sambil mengatur musik yang akan dipakai.

"Ke ruang manager Noona." Jawab Jisung.

Ten menghampiri Jisung dan Danny. Ia melihat bayi mungil fotocopyan Hansol itu dengan terlihat sangat aktif.

"Jisungie, kau latihan saja. Hyung yang akan mengurus Daniel." Ucap Ten sambil menunjuk Johnny dan yang lainnya yang mulai menari.

"Ok hyung." Jawab Jisung lalu menyerahkan Daniel pada Ten. Ten mengambil alih Daniel dan ia menahan nafas sesaat saat beban Daniel beralih padanya.

Astaga berapa berat bayi ini?

"Daniel, Eomma-mu mana hm?" Tanya Ten gemas. Ia mengelap liur yang mengalir di dagu Daniel dengan kain yang tersedia di kereta dorongnya.

"Daniel lapar tidak?" Ia sempat melihat satu pisang masih di segel dalam kemasan yang sepertinya di beli oleh Hansol atau Yuta.

Daniel dalam dekapan Ten memberontak ingin turun. Mata bulatnya memandang binar pada pisang yang kini berada di tangan Ten.

"Daniel mau?" Tawar Ten gemas saat tangan mungil bayi itu bergerak mendekati pisang dalam genggamannya.

"Na...nana...na...onit.."

Ten tertawa begitu Daniel mengoceh menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan aksen bayinya.

" _Banana!, Danny want it_?" Ten menciumi pipi tembam Daniel gemas dan membiarkan Daniel untuk duduk di lantai dengan menyandar padanya.

Bayi itu menggenggam pisang di tangan Ten dan berusaha merebutnya. Lagi, ia mencium ganas pipi Daniel.

Ten mengambil sepasang mangkuk dan sendok bayi yang memang Yuta sediakan di kereta dorong.

"Sini, Mommy kupas dulu pisangnya." Tawar Ten pelan-pelan sambil mengambil alih pisang itu. Ia membuka plastik yang membungkusnya lebih dulu.

Ia memotong setengah pisang itu karena ia tahu bayi seukuran Daniel tidak mungkin banyak makan. Ia pun menghancurkan daging pisang itu dengan sendok lalu setelah halus, ia suapkan pada Daniel.

Namun Daniel menolak, bayi mungil itu mengambil alih sendok di tangan Ten dan memilih memakannya sendiri.

"Aigooo, anaknya Ji Hansol memang pintar..." ucap Ten sambil tertawa bangga.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat...Daniel makannya sebanyak apa?" Goda Ten.

Mulut Daniel penuh dengan daging pisang yang hancur itu karena suapannya yang masih berantakan. Ia pun membersihkan mulut bayi itu dengan sarung tangan lagi.

" _Ouh no no no..._ " Ten cepat-cepat mengambil sendoknya lagi saat anak itu malah ingin membuang daging pisangnya di lantai.

"Danny, ini buat di makan, bukan untuk di buang. Sini Mommy suapin aja yaa.." rayu Ten dan mengambil sendok yang di pegang Daniel.

"Aaaa..." Daniel membuka mulut mungilnya saat satu suapan masuk padanya.

"Aaahh pintarnyaaaa..." ucap Ten seperti fangirl (?)

"Annyeong."

Semua di ruangan itu menoleh saat Hansol dan Yuta masuk ke ruangan.

.

Ten POV

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan Daniel sampai tidak melihat ada yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Dimana Taeil hyung? Dia tidak ikut?" sampai suara Yuta hyung menyadarkanku. Kulihat dia berjalan ke arah kami.

Ah, pasti dia sangat merindukan bayinya.  
"Ah Yuta hyung sudah kembali. Taeil hyung? Dia di mansion, sepertinya Taeyong hyung tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri." Jawabku dan Yuta hyung mengangguk.

"Hyung, lihatlah putramu benar-benar lapar. Dia sudah makan lebih dari tiga sendok." Ujarku sambil terkikik dan Yuta hyung tersenyum. Namun, aku sedikit bingung saat Daniel tidak begitu heboh melihat Yuta hyung. Biasanya bayi mungil ini akan semangat sekali ketika melihat ibunya.

"Iya, tapi sepertinya dia mengantuk." Kata Yuta hyung. Ah iya, aku baru menyadari mata bulat Daniel yang menyayu. Dia begitu menggemaskan.

"iya." Jawabku.

"Sini biar aku tidurkan dulu." Kata Yuta hyung sambil mengelap sekitar mulut Daniel yang belepotan karena buah pisang lalu menggendongnya.

"Johnny hyung, tolong kecilkan volume musiknya." Pintaku dan kekasihku itu langsung menurutinya.

Yuta hyung memberikan botol susu pada Daniel yang sudah diisi agar anaknya bisa meminumnya.

Aku berinisiatif membawa kereta dorong Daniel mendekat pada Yuta hyung agar Yuta hyung itu bisa menidurkan anaknya disana. Dan selanjutnya aku memilih bergabung dengan member yang tengah latihan.

* * *

Latihan sudah selesai, kini kami pun mengistirahatkan tubuh kami yang sudah pegal dan berkeringat di lantai berwarna coklat ini. Tak lama kemudian, Yumin Noona datang untuk memperingati kami untuk lebih berhati-hati, terlebih bagi _pasangan_ yang sudah memiliki anak.

Kami terpaksa harus _delivery_ untuk makan siang kami. Karena mengingat perkataan Yumin Noona tadi kalau kami sudah mulai di kenal publik. Setelah Hansol hyung memesan makanan, aku pun menyenderkan tubuhku pada dinding yang di tutupi cermin ini.

Aku melongokkan kepalaku ke kereta dorong Daniel, dan kulihat bayi itu sudah terbangun namun dia tidak rewel. Bibirku yang baru saja terbuka untuk memanggil Yuta hyung kini kembali menutup melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh dariku.

Disana, Yuta hyung, Hansol hyung dan Jaemin tengah bercanda bersama. Aku pun tersenyum melihat keakraban _Beauty Fam_ itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka dan memilih menghampiri Daniel.

"Baby Danny sudah bangun kok tidak memberitahu kami, hm?" aku berlutut menyamakan tinggiku dengan Daniel yang di kereta dorong. Ku lihat Daniel menyengir lucu saat melihatku.

Bayi mungil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya padaku, memintaku untuk menggendongnya. Aku tersenyum, namun sebelum aku menggendongnya aku mengelap tubuhku yang lengket dengan handuk yang aku ambil dari tasku.

Aku mengangkat Daniel dari kereta dorong dan duduk kembali di tempatku tadi. "Jja, Danny main sama Mommy dulu yaa...soalnya Eomma dan Appamu tengah bermain dengan hyungmu yang cemburuan denganmu." Kataku sambil meciumi pipi gembulnya.

Grep!

Aku dan Daniel sama-sama tersentak kala seseorang duduk dan memeluk tubuhku dari samping. Aku melotot pada Johnny hyung yang hanya nyengir menatap kami.

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku dan Danny, hyung!"

" _I'm sorry!"_ ujarnya sambil membuat tanda piece.

Aku melotot lagi saat Johnny hyung malah mengecup pipiku, namun yang diprotes tidak terpengaruh apa-apa.

" _Danny-ya, do you miss me?"_ dengan seenaknya Johnny hyung mengambil alih Daniel dari dekapanku. Aku ingin protes, tapi saat Daniel tertawa dalam dekapan Johnny, aku terpaksa menelan kembali protesanku.

"Danny, Daddy sayang sekali denganmu. Kau lucu sekali!" Aku melihat Johnny berbaring dengan Daniel di atas tubuhnya. Daniel meletakkan tangan mungilnya di atas wajah Johnny dan Johnny memejamkan matanya. dan saat tangan mungil itu awas dari wajah Johnny, mata tajam Johnny terbuka.

"Wa! Johnny Daddy tadi menghilang dan sekarang ada lagi. Danny tadi yang membuat Daddy menghailang ya! Beraninya eoh...sini..Daddy gelitikin sini...hahaha"

"Aaaakh...hahahaha...Di...Di..."

Aku terhenyak melihat pemandangan disampingku. Johnny dan Daniel yang bercanda dan membuat bayi mungil itu tertawa lepas. Hatiku menghangat, dan tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum lirih.

Terlintas sebuah bayangan di otakku, aku, Johnny hyung, dan seorang bayi yang terlahir dari kami bermain bersama. Terbayang disana, bagaimana raut wajah bahagia Johnny ketika ia bermain dengan anak kandungnya, membuatku tersenyum getir.

Aku menatap Johnny hyung dan Daniel yang masih asik bercanda hingga tertawa itu dengan pandangan kosong. Sinar mataku meredup saat aku melihatnya.

Rasanya sangat bersalah, setelah mempercainya untuk menjadi yang paling special dihidupku tapi aku masih belum bisa mempercainya untuk memilikiku seutuhnya. Walau begitu, Johnny hyung tetap bersabar untuk menungguku, bahkan sampai aku memutuskan untuk _melakukannya_ setelah menikah sekali pun.

Hanya ada satu kalimat yang seharusnya dapat aku ucapkan padanya, namun kalimat itu selalu saja tersangkut di tenggorokan yang membuatku merasa pahit. Dan kini aku ingin sekali mengatakannya dengan tatapan mataku. Dan berharap, dia akan menyadarinya.

' _Johnny hyung, mianhae...'_

Ten POV end

.

Johnny POV

"Ha ha...Ha..." Daniel masih tertawa dalam dekapanku saat aku menutup-buka wajahku. Dia terlihat sangat senang walau hanya dengan permainan sederhana itu. Aku tersenyum melihat bayi tujuh bulan itu, ah, ingin rasanya aku memilikinya juga, walau hanya satu.

Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku dan bersandar pada dinding. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada kekasihku yang berada di samping kananku.

Kini senyumanku menghilang dan digantikan dengan sebuah kernyitan tak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa wajah manis itu bersedih? Dan kenapa Ten harus menatapku seperti orang yang merasa bersalah?

Hampir seharian ini, ada apa denganmu, Ten?

Aku menghela nafas sebelum tangan kananku bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan kirinya. Ku lihat ia mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau kenapa, Ten?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia tersenyum, tapi aku tahu, senyuman itu dipaksakan. Ten selalu berbicara lewat tatapan matanya, dan karena itu aku tahu Ten tengah menyimpan kesedihannya.

"Aku baik, hyung." Jawabnya lemah. Lagi, dia berbohong lagi. kenapa harus berbohong, Ten? Disaat aku tahu kebohonganmu? Ya! Aku tahu Ten tahu kalau aku menyadarinya berbohong.

"Kau pikir kau bisa berbohong, Ten?" aku mencoba mengintimidasinya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menciumi pipi Daniel yang tengah bersender pada dadaku.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas hyung." Katanya sambil lagi mengambil alih Daniel yang kini meminta Ten untuk menggendongnya. Aku mencoba lebih bersabar untuk menghadapinya.

Aku tersenyum lirih pada Daniel yang kini duduk bersandar pada dada kekasihku. Aku memberikan tanganku pada Daniel untuk di mainkannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku.

Aku mengambil sebuah kunciran karet kecil dari saku celanaku yang biasa kupakai untuk mengikat poniku yang mulai memanjang ketika merasa gerah, namun kali ini aku ingin menggunakannya pada Daniel.

Aku menyisihkan poni Daniel. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" Ten menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum tanpa menjawab sambil mengikat poni bayi mungil itu dan membentuk _Apple Hair_.

Aku tersenyum gemas dan kulihat kekasihku pun sama. "Neomu kyeopta!" kata Ten.

"Nah, kamu benar-benar manis Danny-ya." Kataku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku yang dalam genggamannya dan menciumnya berkali-kali hingga bayi mungil itu tertawa kegelian.

 _Itjanha naega hal mari isseo_

 _Itjanha naega neoreul joahae_

 _Imankeum imankeum imankeum_

 _Naega neoreul saranghae_

Ten dan Daniel tertawa keras saat aku menyanyikan _aegyo song_ dengan gaya konyol. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum melihat Ten yang kembali sedia kala. Tetaplah tertawa Ten dan jangan pernah bersedih, karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu yang seperti itu.

Johnny POV end

Author POV

Kini mereka sudah kembali pulang ke mansion. Johnny yang penasaran karena mansion terlihat lebih sepi karena membernya memilih bertanya pada seorang maid yang tengah berlalu lalang.

"Hyung, apa kau lihat Taeyong?" Johnny bertanya pada salah satu maid. Maid itu mengangguk. "Taeyong-ssi berada di kamarnya." Jawabnya.

Mereka akhirnya memilih berkumpul di ruang santai dulu sebelum naik ke atas dan masuk kamar masing-masing. Namun, saat itu ternyata Minirookies meminta izin untuk ke supermarket untuk membeli cemilan.

Terdengar suara Jaehyun dari luar yang datang bersama Taeil dan Doyoung. Ten menatap Taeil bingung. Bukankah tadi itu kakaknya bilang dia memilih di mansion?

"Loh, hyung bukannya bersama Taeyong hyung di sini?" tanya Ten.

"Memang sih, tadi hyung hanya menjemput Doyoung saja." Jawab Taeil menjawab rasa penasaran Ten.

Johnny duduk di sebelah Ten dan memeluk kekasihnya itu manja. "Aku mengantuk, kita tidur yuk!" ajak Johnny. Ten menatap Johnny yang sudah sangat lelah. Ia pun menjadi tak tega dan mengiyakan ajakan Johnny.

Johnny bangkit, namun sebelum itu, ia menghampiri Daniel yang tengah ngambek di pelukan ibunya. Sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk juga. Johnny yang gemas ingin mencium Daniel sebelum kembali ke kamar.

"Danny, Johnny Daddy dan Ten Mommy tidur dulu ya..." kata Johnny lalu menciumi wajah Daniel yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu. Daniel yang sedang rewel karena tidak dituruti keinginannya sama ibunya membuatnya rewel.

Ia merengek dan menghindar dari ciuman Johnny, membuat namja tampan itu cemberut tidak elit. "Hyung, dia sedang rewel." Kata Yuta. "Mungkin juga dia sudah kelelahan." Kata Ten lalu menarik Johnny menuju kamarnya.

Johnny dan Ten memasuki kamar hitam-putih mereka lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang besar itu. "Kau ingin mandi, hyung?" tawar Ten sambil kembali duduk. "Boleh, bagaimana kalau mandi bersama?" usul Johnny.

Ten merona saat Johnny memberi usul seperti itu. "Biar lebih cepat saja." Johnny tidak menyadari Ten yang merona, ia asik dengan ponselnya entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, kajja mandi." Jawab Ten dan masuk ke kamar mandi lebih dulu. Ia menyiapkan air hangat dalam bath up dan menuangkan beberapa _Aromatherapy_ untuk merilekskan pikiran.

Dia membuka semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu masuk ke bath up. Tak lama Johnny menyusul. Namja tampan itu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menyisakan dalaman di hadapan sang kekasih, membuat si mungil merona.

Johnny tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang malu melihat tubuh atletisnya. Ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam bath up yang memang muat untuk dua orang itu.

Johnny memeluk Ten dan membawa Ten dalam kukungannya. Ten pun mendongak dan melihat sang kekasih yang menatapnya lembut. Hatinya terhenyak melihat tatapan Johnny.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja, dear. Ada apa?" ia berbisik lembut pada kekasihnya. Ten tersenyum kecil, "Kau memang selalu tahu tentangku, hyung." Ucap Ten.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja..." – _hanya berusaha untuk baik-baik saja_. Lanjur Ten dalam hatinya. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih, mencoba menghindari tatapan sang kekasih.

"Aku berada dalam lindunganmu, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja, hyung." Belum sempat Johnny bicara, Ten sudah melanjutkannya.

Johnny tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap lengan Ten lembut dan menciun kening kekasihnya itu. "Aku memang selalu disini bersamamu."

Johnny dan Ten selesai mandi dan memakai pajama pun, membaringkan tubuh mereka di ranjang. Johnny menyingkarkan guling yang menjadi penghalang antara ia dan Ten.

Kini Johnny menjadikan Ten gulingnya. Ia tersenyum gemas melihat raut wajah cantik sang kekasih. Dan mulai menciumi setiap inchi dari wajah sang kekasih.

Ten tertawa kegelian dengan perlakuan Johnny. "Hahahaha...hajiman hyung!" ia berusaha mendorong wajah tampan sang kekasih, namun kalah telak saat Johnny menyerang bibirnya.

Ten membiarkan Johnny memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Ia pun mengalungkan lengannya di bahu lebar sang kekasih. Namja tampan itu meresapi setiap lumatan yang ia berikan pada yang lebih kecil.

Menyesap rasa manis di dalamnya, membuatnya kecanduan lagi dan lagi. tangannya ikut merambat pada pinggang sang kekasih dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah hampir menindih pujaan hatinya.

Ten melenguh dengan sentuhan Johnny, dan ia menyukainya. Ia meremas surai coklat keemasan sang kekasih Amerikanya dengan acak, yang justru terasa sensual untuk Johnny.

Saat tangan besar sang kekasih bergerak jauh memasuki pakaiannya, disana Ten berhenti. Ia mendorong Johnny untuk sedikit memberinya ruang untuk bergerak. Nafasnya terengah karena kekurangan oksigen.

Ten menatap Johnny sayu dan yang ditatap menatapnya balik dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Johnny menyatukan kening mereka sambil menatap manik hitam yang sangat berkilau dihadapannya.

Ia menggesekkan hidung mancung keduanya membuat sang empu terkekeh kegelian. Tangan lentik Ten turun untuk membelai pipi namja tampan di atasnya. Ia tersenyum lembut yang dibalas tak kalah lembut oleh yang di atasnya.

" _I Love You, Good night hyungie."_ Ucapnya sebelum sepenuhnya ke alam mimpi.

" _Love you too, Ten. And have a nice dream, baby."_ Johnny mengecup kening Ten sebelum memilih mengikuti jejak Ten untuk tidur.

TBC OR END?

MIAN KLO JELEK, INI BUATNYA EMNG DAH LAMA, TAPI PUBLISHNYA MINTA HOTSPOT ORG WKWWK

jadi harus cepet/ i need your review guys. i hope your enjoy.

salam Johntenny :)


End file.
